Quincy Extermination
by JAYTREES365
Summary: I think i found a beta reader for this story and will repost a.s.a.p 3rd chapter up again thanks Sweetheart102 for Beta reading it. Sum: turns out Kisuke has been plotting the whole time and is evil working with Aizen. Yamamoto was behind the 1000 year war. Soul king, Yhwach, and Ichigo are tied together for some reason. Confessions are made left and right. Ichi*harem possible
1. Chapter 1 bright light

"Yo" speech "Yo" ZANPACUTO

'thought' 'zanpacuto'

Chapter 1: Lust for Revenge

So Ichigo just got back from the royal palace of Oetsu Nimaiyu to get his zanpacuto forged new. Now he had a short sword that looked like it was just a thick trench knife with a gap in the inside of the blade, the second sword was a thinner straighter version of his shikai zangetsu b4. He broke his bankai trying to stop Yhwach. Only this one also had a gap in the same fashion as the shorter one. **(See cover picture, that's how he looks and that is his new zanpakuto.)**

**With Rukia and Byakuya**

"That is an impressive bankai Rukia. I'm proud of you. Now rest please, it's dangerous to use your bankai." **(This is right** after **she beat Asnodt.)**

"Thanks brother, but there is no time. Kenpachi just finished his battle, and it looks like four more Quincy are making there way to him. We can't let him get killed."

"Yes, you are right. The power he has is just what we need to turn this around. Let's just hope Renji can join us soon." said Byakuya.

They started flash stepping towards Kenpachi when they hear a loud clap, and saw a giant flash of light in the sky. It was followed by a huge surge of spiritual pressure.

'What? How? I thought that boy was sent back home. Then how can he be here, and so soon? How did he force his Zanpacuto in to revealing its true self in just under two days? **(Let's pretend that it didn't take two weeks or so to run down the stairs)** More importantly, why is he heading towards Kenpachi? Could it be he mastered his own spiritual pressure and therefore is now capable of sensing others spiritual pressure?'

"Rukia let's hurry. That boy is heading right for Kenpachi, and I'm not sure he knows what else is making it's way there."

"Yes brother, let's go." said Rukia 'I knew you would come back Ichigo; I have faith in you.'

"He knows, brother. That is why he is going straight there. That's just how he is. He doesn't care that he is out numbered. He doesn't care if he might die. So long as he can fight, no, so long as he can breath he will fight". Rukia told Byakuya with a hint of pride in her voice.

**-With Kenpachi in** **a** **giant crater-**

Kenpachi was in bad shape; not physically though. Physically, he just had a few cuts, bruises, a few bumps here and there, but his spiritual pressure was a different story. He needed some rest. Not much, just enough to regain his bearings. Then he would indulge himself again (cutting a damn meteor with just a shiki will do that to you). He was drained. He had little spiritual pressure. Which is still more than most had. To him though, it was a fraction of a fraction of his normal levels. He looked up at the sky when he heard the loud clap and saw the giant flash before he grinned knowingly.

'Ha, that boy. He sure has grown these past months. He was training with the royal guard. His spiritual pressure may have grown and changed a bit too, but that's it all right, took him long enough, too. That lazy bastard.'

As Ichigo got closer to the floor, his spiritual pressure became heavier. It almost felt like it was sucking the air out of everyone in the soul society, and pressing them down on the floor.

'What the- how? This is impossible! That boy is a damn demon! He isn't human after all. Now I know why he beat me back. I can't wait to fight him again.' thought Kenpachi. Then he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure just disappear, as if it was never there. 'That's it. I'm going to die. They always say delusion is the first sign of death. Ha, I really thought I felt a stronger Ichigo. Shit, I even imagined he was stronger then me, What a jo-' he was cut off before he could finish his train of thought.

"Yo, Kenpachi. What are you doing just lying there like that, idiot you make it look like you are a weak, frail old man."

"Shut your trap. I'm just resting a bit ... wait what are you doing here Ichigo?"

"Who me? Well you see, um ..."

'This is bad. They really had a shot at taking him out. Just now, I bet it's his own fault, too, for toying with his opponent. Meh I wouldn't be here if he just finished me last time; so, in a way, it's a good thing, I guess...'

"Well I never thought I would get to say this; but I'm here to save you idiot" stated Ichigo in a nonchalant fashion and a proud grin.

Just as Ichigo finished speaking, 4 Quincies arrived. They all appeared to be female.

"Idiot, who the hell told you to save me? Get the hell out of here and I'll stall them. Go, now."

"He's not going anywhere, and you're going be dead soon. Got it you demon bastard?" said Giselle.

"Shut up Giselle. I'm going to kill them both before you can make them your toys," said Bambietta.

Just then, Ikkaku and Yamichika landed behind them on one knee, swords stabbed into the ground. Kenpachi and I looked at the Quincy.

"My, my! Boy you reek, you now that?" said Yamichika almost like he was talking to him self. "You really look the part though, don't you? But you just can't hold your urges, can you?" he said, now pointing at Giselle.

"What did you say, stupid soul reaper? Who do you think I am? How dare you insinuate something so foolish and degrading to me! I think I will make you my toy after all" **(Zambezi is what she means by toys.)**

As the Quincy where arguing, Yamichika looked at his captain, then at Ikkaku, then to the ground. "I-I'm s-so-sorry captain Zaraki, and Ikkak. I understand if you don't want me in the squad after I use this." Yamichika whispered almost to low to be heard but it was.

Yamichika released his true Shikai, and engulfed Bambianet in his kido zanpacuto vines, and gave Ichigo an opening. He took it, even though Ikkaku was about to take it him self. He let out a massive getsuga tensho. All that was left was Yamichika's zanpacuto's vines the body of the female Quincy disintegrated. No one had time to relax, as they heard a large explosion and turned to see Rukia with one of the other female Quincies lifeless body propped on her zanpacuto, then another Quincy getting shredded by Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is all this? Why the hell did you all come here? It was just going to be me and Ichigo against them all. You'll have to make it up to me when this is over." Said Zaraki, getting worked up and back on his feet from all the death and blood that took place right in his version of personal space. (His version is fighting distance meaning anywhere he can feel spiritual pressure)

"You'll get someone to fight soon. There is a big group coming our way ... hmm seams like lieutenant Abarai is making his way here too. I hope he does not do something too reckless like you boy." Byakuya said with a calm and cold face to Ichigo. But before Ichigo could reply, Renji arrived, kneeling to his captain.

"Captain I'm here. Sorry for the delay, I ran into some Quincies named bazz-b, but I was able to take care of him. Whats the plan sir?"

**End chapter**

Well I hope I caught any mistakes I made and you all can enjoy this revised chapter. I'll work on the second one, hopefully I can get it done right now.

R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU

Also thank you very much Sweetheart102! I know I am illiterate as fck but you still helped me on this you saved my ass and this story. Thank you and your name really suites you, specifically being so nice about my record braking mistake filled chapter. ? ﾟﾑﾍ? Also thanks you babymunkhcin


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

**Thanks again to Sweetheart2001 for fixing grammar! Thanks ****babymunkhcin for fixing the rest.**

**CHAPTER** **2:** **JUST LIKE** I **PLANED**

"When you say you took care of him, I hope you mean you killed him. Am correct in assuming this is what you meant to say?" asked Byakuya coldly.

"Yes sir, I hit him with my banki full force. **(His new bankai is like** **a** **furry coat, and the sleeves are his actual Zanpacuto that can extend and retract at will; same as manga's)** No way he sur-"

Cutting Renji off mid-word, Yhwach made a giant pillar of condensed spirit energy rise from a tower at the far end of the soul society. With a loud clap, just as the noise died down, Yhwach started to speak.

"Impressive substitute soul reaper, you have grown strong. I must say though, I am shocked you're back so soon. However, this changes nothing. In fact, I must thank you, **ICHIGO SHIBA KUROZAKI** with you coming here to save your friends. There is no one up there strong enough to stop me and my ... **SUCCESSOR** ... **URYYU ISHID****A...** from exacting our revenge on all you lowly, poor, excuses for soul reapers. So enjoy these last 6 days I give you."

With that, he and Uryyu started to rise in to the pillar of spirit energy as he spoke again.

"Ichigo, I thank you because when you came down, you opened the gate to the soul palace. And once it is open, it cannot close for three hours, thirty-three minutes, and thirty-three seconds. And from my count, it has been three hours and twenty-seven minutes. You will not stop me, and you cannot enter the soul palace from here without a soul canon specially made for it."

He looked down on the Quincies that are now surrounding the soul reapers that could still fight. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I am disappointed in you my **PAWNS,** you served well up to this point but I expected more from you. At this point, I expected you all to be stacking on the corpses of all the soul reapers here, but no matter. They cannot stop me now. For your failure, I am done with you all. I will no longer lend you any of my power so hurry up and **DIE** if you still wish to please me. If you still chose to disappoint me by trying to escape with your lives, I warn you, I will have the power I lent you in three days' time. And when I take it back, you will die. Either way you will die, so at least die with pride and take as many soul reapers with you as you can."

With that, he and Uryyu where gone, as if they were never there in the first place.

**BACK WITH ICHIGO AND THE REST**

Everyone was in a state of shock at what was said, all but one. That person looked angry, and by angry, I mean super Sayon Gohon when he was fighting perfect cell. Yeah, that angry. His spiritual pressure went haywire for 10 seconds, and then it disappeared just like when he fought Aizen. The first person that noticed was Byakuya, but the first to speak was Rukia.

**"ICHIGO!** Wait don't go by yourself! Let us help you. This in not only your battle, it's all of-"

She was looking off in the direction where Uryyu and Yhwach entered the soul palace. She was looking for Ichigo with a look that said she was sure he took off faster than even she could see. In her mind he had already made it to the palace just before the gate closed. She thought Ichigo spiritual pressure was gone just like Uryyu and Yhwach because they left the soul society and entered the royal dimension. Her train of thought was cut off by Byakuya.

"Rukia he is still behind you." Byakuya had a look that was rare for him, this look was a fusion of great hope and even greater shame. "Rukia, do you remember when Ichigo gave up his powers in return for temporarily becoming a transcending being?"

"Yes brother I remember, but this can't be. He still looks normal; nothing like Tensa Zangetsu at all."

"Yes you are right he looks normal... I believe his spiritual pressure's muscle memory remembers that huge power and it's been rebuilding its self to permanently stay at that level."

While he said this he thought to himself,

'I can't believe this mere human is this strong. When he dies and gets real time to grow, he will make a great captain. He could already be one, but there is no way any of us could ask that of him. We've already taken so much of his life from him, we forced him to save Rukia and unmask Aizen. Then he helped with the bounds followed by the mod souls, then he went to hell for my sister. He helped the squad ten captain, Toshiro cleared his name, saved RukIa again, helped me restore the Kuchiki clan's honor, gave up his powers to save us all, and finally forgave us for using him as bait for the full bringers. We never asked him to do all this (sept for the XqutIon thing) but we are just as much to blame as he is, for we didn't even stop him, and then we bring him back in this world only for him to become our only chance at survival.'

While they talked, Ichigo could hear nothing, he was just replaying Yhwach's speech in his head over and over again.

The Quincies all shared the same expression as Ichigo. They were all visibly angry, but for some reason, Ichigo looked angrier than the Quincies. It was the Quincies that were just betrayed. It was the Quincies that where just thrown away like a used tissue. It was them that were abandoned like unwanted children and in fact, that is how most of them felt. Still Ichigo looked like he was hurt the most. He looked like he did when he realised he was too weak to save his mother. He looked like he did when he was sent back home from the soul palace and found out his mother's history, like when they took Rukia to be executed for saving him. Like he did when Aizen took Orihime and the soul society declared her a traitor and refused to help get her back.

**"URYYUUUUU!** You son of a **BITCH!** How could you join the man responsible for our own mothers' death? The man that killed off his own loyal subjects to get stronger, and just now abandoned his loyal soldiers? How could you? **YOU FUCKING IDIOT ISHIDA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH TOGETHER!"**

Thats it so far hope i get next chapters back soon now only story not advancing is S,W,A, wants you i need a betta for that one some one that is familiar with bleach and would not mind possible lemons pm me of you want to beta it or know some one who can and will do a good job ty R&R

No not rest and relax, read and review! Lol


	3. Chapter 3 transcending inner world

Hi again as u know I don't own blach. I wish I did every arc Ichigo would have one or two girlfriends.

I was going to make this chapter about Rangiku and Toshiro but decided that can wait till the next chapter so I did half and half. Half telling where Rangiku and Toshiro where and what they know half Ichigo first time in his new inner world. And has no clue why it changed its up to the real Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu to teach him how to take advantage of his special new inner world.

**"Real Zangetsu" talk 'real Zangetsu' thinks**

", Quincy Zangetsu," talk ', Quincy Zangetsu,' thinks

"People" talk 'people' think

**CHAPTER** 3: **THE INNER WORLD OF** **A** **TRANSCENDING BEING**

Just as Uryyu and Yhwach the king of the Quincy disappeared in to the soul palace Rangiku and Toshiro where behind a wall about 7 yards away from Ichigo. They arrived right after Renji but since they were not noticed over Ichigo haywire spiritual pressure they chose to remain hidden. They did to gain the element of surprise while the rest distracted the Quincies.

This all changed when the name registered in there head. They shared a look that only they could decipher.

'Did he just call Ichigo by my old captains family name' Rangiku was not as deductive as Toshiro so she asked the question her new captain and longtime friend and herself where both pondering in their mind.

"Captain did he just call Ichigo a-"

He cut her off before she could finish. "Yes it would appear as though kurosaki Ichigo and our old captain share the same blood line, he must be a descendent of a Shiba that was banished long ago." Said Toshiro but he was actually thinking this

'First he looks identical to kiaen shiba, excluding his hair of course... although if I didn't know him I would say he bleached his hair.' Second he gets soul reaper powers even though Byakuya made it impossible for him to keep Rukias power, this explains how he got soul reaper powers of his own.' He looked at Ichigo as if he was in a trans. 'Then his Zanpacuto name is Zan... getsu, like isshins engetsu. Then finally his getsuga tensho is just like isshins, and not to mention the banished shibas are killed.'

"Maybe or our captain never died he just ran away with some new found love like a romance books he tried to keep hind."

**With Ichigo at the same time as Rangiku and Toshiro are talking.**

Ichigo was on his feet not moving at all soon the world around him was gone he now found himself in a strange place. He was in a glass room a small one. He tried to look out and see where he now found himself but the glare from the sun made everything blurry with a gold and orange hue.

**"King welcome to our new home."** Said the real Zangetsu

", Ichigo focus this is your inner world now, the glare is nothing but an outer world distraction,"

**"He's right king get your head out of your ass already,** **you** **need to learn how to best make use of this new inner world it's** **a** **special type of inner world by the way"**

"What are you talking about Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu?" He started to concentrate like he was told and shore enough the glare went away and so did his breath.

"Wow where am I; this place is huge."

", This is what happens to one's inner world when he attains a permanent level of transcendent,"

The glass room Ichigo was in turned out to be an all glass elevator that almost as if by magic clung to the outside of a giant skyscraper which was at the center of the all the buildings. The tops of the buildings closest to the center passed the clouds and went on farther than the eye can see.

Ichigo was looking out the glass elevator and could see he was moving up in an extraordinary speed. When he got to cloud level though he stopped going up as if he reached a peak.

"Why did we stop? From what I can see, this goes up way farther than this. You old man, what do you think of this?"

",We don't have to think about this Ichigo it is our home after all is it not.," Said old man Zangetsu then waved at the real Zangetsu as if to tell him to explain it to Ichigo.

**"Listen up king and try and keep up."** Receiving a nod from Ichigo signaling him to keep going

**"The first time this world transcended it changed too but the level of your powers where not enough to maintain its self so it turned in to** **a** **completely flooded Karakura town and the strain itself is what caused your powers to evaporate-."**

", the reason our power where lost is because we forced the power in to u all at once (picture blowing air in a balloon until it explodes) not giving your soul time to adjust."

"Cut to the point already will you, in case you forgot I am surrounded out there." Yelled Ichigo not one for long explanations. He shot them both a glare and then looked out the glass elevator.

The two spirits looks at each other and sighed.

**"Old man** **you** **explain it to our** **idiot please"** said Zangetsu. **'God why is my king so slow or is it that** **I just can't explain simple Zanpakuto world functions and stages.'**

",Shore.," he turned to Ichigo and put his hand on a dark square tile next to the elevators door and 3 buttons in a triangle shape on its side one point aimed up one down an last pointed to the door. One signaled for the doors to open one made the elevator go up and the last one made it go down.

", Ichigo this world is much like the presipis where you attained the final getsuga tensho time here moves normal for us when we are in no rush or want to kill some time but if like now you are in battle and come in here time seams to stop in the outside you can spend a maximum of one month in this state before you need to replenish your spiritual pressure.,"

Zangetsu cut old man off to explain the towers

**"All the towers** **you see are connected to this one this one is the highest practically goes on for as long as** **you** **can become stronger the higher** **you** **can make the elevator go the stronger we become."**

",Every floor is something you fear and must overcome it in order to advance higher in the tower every level differs in the number of floors you advance the more floors you ascend the more spiritual pressure your mind body and soul will be able to handle.,"

**"Right now you are barely transcending by two floors so let's go already** **I want to see how many floors you can advance your first time trying."** Said the real Zangetsu (witch since being egnolige as the real Zangetsu has been less douche bag and more class clown)

"So basically the other towers are like a power plant that connect to this tower which controls the amount of spiritual pressure I can use, so when the elevator stops I have to go in the tower and win to go up right?" "Then what are we waiting for this is the first stop"

**"Wait king this is the first stop but we will not help you"**

", We have to stop you this is the first floor your fear of losing us again,"

**"One last thing if we can't stop you here at least heed this king. Once you pass the fog of the clouds-"**

",You can't lose we don't know what will happen you could just go down a level, you could be sent back, go in to a coma or even die but you can exit any time you want so long as you are in this room.,"

"I see well in that case we will just do the first level at least until I get to the soul palace"

With that the three entered the first sealed floor this place looked like the same cave hat-n-clogs trained me to go save RukIa just like the cave he learned banki in and had other memorable moments. " this is a good battle field lets go" all three started to blur around the cave like room the battle was just like the battle when he learned final getsuga tensho but harder now that he was fighting both Zangetsu

End chapter


End file.
